Rise of the Warrior
by The 19th Angel
Summary: Tetsuya Asama, son of Miya and Takehito Asama has been pushed and pushed and pushed. By Minaka, by Higa, and by everyone else in his whole life in general. Well, now he's head of the Disciplinary Squad and it's time to push back... Sequel to A New Kind of Ashikabi
1. Chapter 1

Rise of the Warrior

I do not own Sekirei or any of it's characters. I own only Tetsuya.

Author's Note: I suppose this isn't as much a chapter as it is a long author's note/recap. But I promised myself I would start working on this after Halloween, so here it is.

Chapter 1- A Small Recap From Hiroto Minaka

Minaka sat at his desk, he had had a long day of board meetings with shareholders and whatnot. He had long put off doing what he was about to do. But he knew he was not likely to survive long after the Sekirei Plan, so he needed to leave a recounting of the tale of the Sekirei Plan for the new world that would be created by the victors. It was important that the new world know what he did to bring about it's creation. He opened the word processor on his computer and began to type.

_Hello future readers,_

_I'm Hiroto Minaka and the following words are the tale of my life's work to bring about the Age of the Gods back to the modern world._

_Long ago, the gods came to earth eight stone ships from far beyond out world. Six of these landed without incident. One however crash landed in ancient Japan leaving only the "pillar" and eight feathers alive, another crashed into the sea. These gods, called Sekireis, fell in love with select individuals they dubbed Ashikabi's, a term meaning fated one, eventually having children with them. But our story isn't about them. Over time these children spread their genes, eventually spreading them across half of the human race. These genes allowed their descendants to "wing" Sekireis. A power that proved useless until, at the turn of the century, an island was forced up from the bottom of the ocean by tectonic activity. _

_An associate an myself went to investigate, but instead discovered the eighth ship of the gods. A "pillar" still in stasis, nine embryos, and ninety-eight fertilized eggs. We freed the pillar and began to nurture and raise the other specimens in a lab with my friend Takehito Asama. We also salvaged many of the technological components of the ship and began to sell them, founding the company Mid Bio Informatics. After a few years we had raised and adjusted the first five specimens to defend the "island" from several powers that attempted to seize the Sekireis for themselves. It was at this point that Takehito began to feel reservations at our tampering with the abilities of the Sekireis. I however endorsed it wholeheartedly after conceiving of what would become my life's work, the Sekirei Plan. An enormous battle royale designed to pit Sekireis against one another until only one remained, after which the victor and their Ashikabi would usher in a new age to our world, an age of gods. When I explained my idea to Takehito he was less than receptive, saying that I was insane, that the Sekireis should be allowed to run free and be protected from unnecessary violence. This created quite the rift between us. Shortly after the first incursion, I learned Takehito and the "pillar" which we had named Miya, became romantically involved. Shortly after the beginning of their relationship, Takehito resigned from MBI, Miya following suit a few weeks later, they married within a week after that. _

_Several months later, Miya gave birth to a son they named Tetsuya. A fitting name in the long run it would seem, as it meant sage or suffering. And their child would indeed be a sage, forged in the fire of his own suffering. Of which I regret to say I was most likely the cause of, but I have come too far to turn back now. Tetsuya spent precious little time with his parents before his father charged his friend Seo Kaoru in an ultimately futile attempt to shield him from my future plans for the Sekireis..._

_It did however, work for almost twenty years. During those two decades Tetsuya lived a normal, if ostracized life with his uncle. Always a quiet boy during his childhood, Tetsuya didn't make friends easily. His unwillingness to bow to many of the bullies in his childhood got Tetsuya into more trouble than most children. He graduated in the average range of his class, showing that he was more like his mother than father. Tetsuya spent the next few years trying to get into college. That is, until fate threw him into the path of Sekirei number ten, Uzume. _

_A few days after, Tetsuya winged Uzume, marking the beginning his Sekirei flock. Tetsuya, moved out of his uncle's apartment soon after. He moved in with Uzume at his mother's inn later the same day he left. This reunion however would go unrealized for nearly a month and a half. Later the very same day, Tetsuya ran into the then-former number seven Sekirei, Akitsu, just narrowly saving her from the clutches of Hayato Mikogami of the East. After taking her back to the inn, Tetsuya performed a feat I had deemed impossible. He winged Akitsu, giving her the Ashikabi I thought an incompetent researcher had robbed her of weeks before. A few weeks of peace followed for Tetsuya and his little birds. Until he literally ran into his third Sekirei, Toyotama. My lead researcher Takami tells me it was at this point that the first of Testsuya's special abilities as the son of a pillar manifested. The ability to call Sekirei to him through their dreams. It was at this point that I began to take an interest in Mr. Asama._

_I offered him the position of head of the Disciplinary Squad, a position I had long struggled to fill. I sent Tetsuya a few gifts in an attempt to willingly join me. He was less than interested to say the least. Shortly after this, his mother informed him of their relation to each other. This however proved to be the straw that broke the camel's back, this was too much to for Tetsuya. He left on a personal journey soon after. After an encounter with a former high school bully, Tetsuya discovered the ability to break the bond between Ashikabi and Sekirei as well as to neutralize a Sekirei's powers through skin contact. Freeing Sekirei number eighty-four from her abusive Ashikabi. A few days later, Tetsuya joined me for dinner, and through the use of some impressive leverage, I managed to coerce Tetsuya into working for me. He left the restaurant soon after, though thankfully he returned to the Tower a few hours later and winged the Squad. He returned to the inn a few hours later, much to the joy of his Sekireis. Tetsuya added two lightning Sekireis to his flock soon after, triggering the Second Stage, I had him moved to the Tower soon after._

_After moving to the Tower, I requested that Tetsuya buy a suit to appear more professional. During his excursion to purchase a suit he as attacked and saved by a number I previously thought dead. The Sekirei of Fate joined him soon after. Shortly after that he met and became involved with a young lady named Chiho Hidaka, who was suffering from an incurable illness, and her two Sekirei which were being manipulated by the eastern Ashikabi into working for him. He soon pleaded with me to use our company's resources to save her I agreed on the condition that he deliver her to the tower personally. The very same night, I revealed to the players of the game the location of the last Sekirei, the Water Sekirei. Tetsuya deployed half of his flock to the hospital, and took the other half to rescue number nine. He succeeded in rescuing both Chiho and Tsukiumi. _

_But Ms. Hidaka was injured in the rescue and was rendered incapable of being saved. She passed later that night. Apparently, before she passed, Chiho convinced Tetsuya to break her bond with her Sekireis to prevent their termination upon her passing. One elected to remain unattached the rest of her life. Kazehana, Chiho's other Sekirei, decided to join Tetsuya in taking revenge on the eastern Ashikabi. Tetsuya decided to visit his father's grave later that day. Though a run in with the eastern Ashikabi, apparently soured the experience for Tetsuya._

_Tetsuya visited me later that night, now set upon the warpath by the eastern Ashikabi..._

Minaka hit the save button and turned around in his desk chair to look out the large window behind his desk to look out over the Shinto Teitou skyline, wondering where in this crowded mess of a city his Chief of Discipline was at this moment ...

_In a nearby cemetery..._

Tetsuya watched in silence as they finished lowering Chiho's casket into the ground. It had been a lovely, small service. All his Sekireis had shown up, including Karasuba. Kuno had shown up too. unsurprisingly none of Chiho's relatives had shown up.

He felt Akitsu wrapped around his left arm, give his hand a reassuring squeeze. With all of his strength he had left, he gently returned the gesture, giving her cool hand a squeeze in return. He said nothing, he hadn't said a word since he had crawled out of bed that afternoon. Tsukiumi stood to his right, the water Sekirei said no words as she gently rubbed his shoulder. None of his Sekireis had been able to coax a single word or reaction from him on the way to the funeral. He looked over to the framed picture of Chiho with Kazehana and Kuno standing behind her wheelchair on a sunny day in the park outside her hospital. They all looked so happy in the picture, you'd never guess that Chiho was dying. The picture was so beautiful, the lighting was just right to make the girls look like goddesses sent from heaven to heal the world of all ailments. It was surrounded by a bouquet of pink and blue flowers on a tripod. It was a beautiful service, not that it mattered.

Without saying anything, Tetsuya let go of Akitsu's hand and walked around the hole until he stood next to the picture of Chiho. He reached into his suit jacket pocket and pulled out a black rose that he had had the R&D department whip up for him an placed it gently on the tripod display before turning to face his Sekireis once more.

"Chiho was a kind soul in an unkind world. I never once heard her complain about her lot in life and she had plenty reason to. She was like a sister to me and I genuinely tried to help her recover from her illness... And I failed her. I promised her I would cure her disease. And she believed me. She trusted me, and I failed her. She was taken from this world by a man for whom nothing was ever enough... I guess what I'm trying to say is: they say life is unfair. Well, I'm gonna make it fair. I'd like to ask any of you not officially part of the Disciplinary Squad to return to the tower I have official business to take care of. I promise I'll be back soon." he said.

Uzume and Toyotama nodded before circling around the hole and wrapping their arms tightly around him in a firm hug. He pulled them each against him as he rubbed his hands up and down their backs.

"I love you both so much." he said as he planted a kiss on each of their cheeks.

"We know." Uzume said as she pressed her face into the the crook of his neck. Toyotama said nothing as she grabbed fistfuls of his coat before releasing him and turning back towards the tower with Uzume and taking off at a brisk walk.

"Alrighty, let's do this." Tetsuya said as the only two Sekireis of his that weren't in the squad were out of earshot. Benitsubasa nodded and checked her cell phone.

"They're out back." she said tersely. Tetsuya nodded and took off briskly towards the back of the funeral home. He rounded the corner to see the black APC with MBI painted on the side in white block lettering. He walked around the back and swiped his card through the reader. There was a small beep and a whirring sound as the door popped open and a lift folded out revealing a rectangular military supply container with MBI printed on the top in the same white block lettering next to a plain black touchscreen monitor. Tetsuya slapped his hand to the monitor and watched as a green line formed on the the screen and scanned his hand before removing his hand as a voice chimed out,

"Welcome Mr. Asama" said the electronic female voice from the container speakers. There was a hissing sound as the container popped open to reveal an expensive-looking set of battle armor laying horizontally in a Styrofoam frame, with his sword in a black sheath directly underneath it. He reached up and began stripping off his clothes before he began to don the battle armor. If he didn't know better he'd say Minaka had stolen the armor from the set of a Batman movie. He finished buckling it down with some help from Yume a few minutes later before donning the lower half of the face mask before he turned to face his Sekireis as he said.

"Come on, we have a job to do." he said as he reached back and fastened the scabbard to the clamps on the back of the armor with a _CLACK!_

_In the eastern sector of the city..._

Kakizaki headed down to the parking lot, Kochou's hand in his own. It'd been a long day but it'd be worth it to get home and have a nice dinner with the woman he loved. Higa had had him arranging meetings with the other Ashikabis in the game. He was paranoid about the threat the guardian had made on his life.

"Kakizaki, are you sure that it's safe to continue working for Higa, especially with the Disciplinary Squad out for him?" Kochou asked with concern.

"Higa assures me everything will be fine. Besides Tetsuya wants Higa, I'm not worried about him." Kakizaki said nonchalantly. As he reached his car in the dimly lit parking lot. He fished his keys out of his pocket when he felt someone slam his head against the hood of his car with a _BANG! _He couldn't see his attacker, but he saw several women wrestling Kochou to the ground and binding her hands with zip-ties out of the corner of his eyes. He tried to say something but the words wouldn't come to him, his head was still swimming from the impact.

"You should most definitely be worried about me." he heard a voice behind him say as he restrained his wrists behind his back with a zip-tie.

"Now Kakizaki, we're gonna take a ride." Tetsuya said as he lifted him off the hood of his car and walked him over to the APC that was hidden in a shadowy corner of the parking lot. Tetsuya wrenched the side door open and bodily threw Kakizaki into the carrier. Kakizaki grunted as he hit the har metal floor. He grunted once more as he felt Kochou land on top of him, forcing the air from his lungs.

"Wait! Take me! Just don't hurt her!" he called as he saw Tetsuya move to close the door.

"Sure wish that line would've worked on God when Chiho was dying. We'll see what happens." Tetsuya said as he slammed the door and pounded twice on the side, signaling the driver to head back to the tower.

"It's a good thing they don't know what's waiting for them, or they would've fought us a lot harder." Benitsubasa said with a malicious grin...

End of Chapter

Author's Note: Alrighty guys, you should know that this is probably gonna be shorter than Tetsuya's first story. I guess that's it. This is the 19th Angel, signing off...


	2. Chapter 2

Rise of the Warrior

I do not own Sekirei or any of it's characters. I own only Tetsuya.

Chapter 2- A Brand New Day

Tetsuya blinked himself awake to see his favorite head of forest green hair resting on his chest, dozing peacefully. A few days ago, his Sekireis had worked out some sort of system to figure out how they could all spend a night with Tetsuya without overly crowding his bed. He didn't know how they figured the schedule out and he hadn't asked, lest he think it unfair and they drag him into the decision making process and he risk hurting someone's feelings. He gently tried to lift her head off of him so he could go to the bathroom, when Toyotama woke up with a yawn.

"Mm, hey how goes it?" she said with a smile as she sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"It's going fine. So, how'd you sleep?" he asked as he reached over and turned his bedside lamp on before throwing off the covers and getting out of bed.

"Better than I have in a while. How bout you?" she asked as she stretched, thrusting her breasts out as she did, enjoying Tetsuya's none too subtle ogling of her chest.

"Well hey, don't worry about me. I'm gonna shower then head to breakfast. Care to join me?" he asked coyly as he slipped off his pajama bottoms and boxers in one smooth motion.

"Ooh! Yes please! Can I have a good morning kiss though?" Toyotama replied enthusiastically as she sprang form the bed.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm more than willing to, but I've got some wicked morning breath though." he replied

"Of course I am." she said as she walked over, wrapped her arms around his neck and planted a light kiss on his lip before, without warning, she knelt down and stripped off his pants and headed to his bathroom, Tetsuya hot on her heels...

_Half an hour later..._

Tetsuya strolled out of his bedroom dressed in a gray business suit with a blue shirt and navy tie followed by a practically skipping Toyotama. He headed to the dining room to see most of his Sekireis sitting down to breakfast, including Karasuba.

_Will wonders never cease?, _Tetsuya thought with a small smile.

"Hey Karasuba, do you know where Yume has disappeared to?" Tetsuya asked as he entered the dining room.

"She's up on the 89th floor dealing with some paperwork for Minaka." She said as she walked over and placed her dishes in the sink.

"Oh okay, I'll go get her." Tetsuya said as he turned and headed towards the elevator.

"Wait, I'll come with you." she said as she grabbed her sword sheath from its place leaning against the dining room table and heading towards the elevator with him.

"Why are you so eager to help him retrieve Yume, Karasuba? I thought you hated her." Uzume asked from her place at the table.

"You best remove your nose from my business number ten. Lest I remove it for you." Karasuba said with a smile back at Uzume as she trotted after Tetsuya.

"God she's creepy when she talks like that." Uzume said with a shiver as she returned to her breakfast.

Tetsuya entered the private elevator for their floor and held the door open until Karasuba entered shortly after him before he punched the 89 button. The doors closed with a ding as the elevator begin to rise.

"So, how do you think our guest is holding up under Yume's care." Tetsuya asked as he casually leaned against the elevator wall.

"Not so well I think, Yume is... an efficient interrogator, to say the least. She had plenty of practice during our days on the Squad when Minaka used us as his personal hit men."

"Hmm well when we actually start asking questions I promise to let you have first crack at him." Tetsuya said as he glanced at the Black Sekirei.

"Mm, thanks. I gotta say, seeing this ruthless side of you is pretty hot. I can't wait to see what happens if you keep this up." she said coyly as she trailed a finger alluringly down his chest.

"Well, I'm glad you like this. Now, let's go visit our guest." Tetsuya said as the elevator dinged open and they stepped out and turned down a hall. They strode down the hall to a normal looking door with a fingerprint scanner and a keypad. Tetsuya reached out and pressed his thumb to the scanner and punched in the 8 digit code on the keypad before he reached out and rapped twice on the door. A few seconds later, Yume exited the room dressed in her Disciplinary Squad uniform. Tetsuya looked down to see her gloves and fingers were covered in blood.

"How's he holding up?" Tetsuya asked the Sekirei of Fate casually.

"He's close to breaking, if you let me at him for a few more hours he'll tell us anything you wanna know once we start to question him." Yume asked as she rubbed her hand tiredly.

"Is everything alright? Did he hurt you?" Tetsuya asked concernedly.

"No, my hands just hurt from the repeated blows. I'll be fine in a few hours." she replied as she continued to rub her hands.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I wish you didn't have to do this but I needed you to rough him up. I'm sorry you had to get hurt though." Tetsuya said lamentably as he gently lifted up one of Yume's hand and gently eased the glove off of it before gently kissing the back of her hand. Yume's face turned crimson at his public display of affection before softly uttering,

"It's quite alright, I had the right skills for the job, I'm just happy to be of use to you in your plan. It means a lot that you trust me with this responsibility despite the short duration of our relationship."

"Why don't you head downstairs and later today we'll do something together, just the two of us." He said as he rubbed the back of her hand. Yume nodded wordlessly as she snatched her hand back and scurried back towards the elevator.

"Hmm who would've guessed the so-called Sekirei of Fate was a prude?" Karasuba commented with a chuckle after Yume was gone.

"I think it's cute. She's always so in control, I like to see that there's a normal girl under there." Tetsuya said with a smile as he opened the door to reveal a room with plain, gray stone walls and floors with cameras mounted at every corner. The room was rather depressing, but then again, that was the point, Tetsuya's gaze turned to the only decoration in the room: a stainless steel chair occupied by a bruised and bleeding Kakizaki.

"Enjoying your stay?" Karasuba asked as she closed the door behind her and Tetsuya. Kakizaki looked up through blood-matted hair and a pair of cracked lenses.

"Fuck. You." Kakizaki heaved through bloody lips as he spat a bloody loogie at Karasuba's feet before Tetsuya grabbed a fistful of his hair and slammed a fist into his nose.

"Now, now, be nice. Another incident like that and we'll have to kill number 22. The Jinki can save a terminated Sekirei, not a dead one. So watch your tongue. Now, you're going to answer all my questions when I ask them. Until then, be a good little captive and you and number 22 may escape the Plan alive. See you soon, Kakizaki." Tetsuya said as he grabbed the bottom of Kakizaki's chair and tipped him over until he was laying handcuffed to his chair on his side before Tetsuya turned and headed back to the door and held it open for Karasuba before saying,

"By the way, next time I won't punch you. I'll just give Karasuba a knife and let her have some fun." Tetsuya said before he left the room and closed the door behind him with a the sound of it locking behind him. Before he could take a single step, Karasuba grabbed his suit jacket and slammed him against the wall.

"God that was so fucking _hot! _The way you just walked in there and owned the room, you showed him just how pathetic he was. Did you see the look of fear in his eyes when you threatened his Sekirei?" she exclaimed breathlessly before she leaned down and fervently kissed his neck. This continued for a few seconds before she playfully bit his collarbone area, just hard enough for him to feel it but not enough to draw blood.

"Whoa girl! Easy does it! I love you, but I still have a lot of things to do today. Maybe we can get together later though." he replied as he pushed her off himself gently yet firmly. Karasuba frowned and furrowed her brows at his response. She pushed him away forcefully before responding,

"I don't like to be kept waiting Tetsuya. Make sure it doesn't happen again." she said angrily before turning and moving to stomp away angrily before Tetsuya grabbed her by the wrist and spinning her around to face him once more.

"Listen, I love you. I love you more than I can ever express. I'm not saying no forever. I'm just saying not here in the hallway. But trust me, the wait will be worth it. Imagine how good it'll be after I take down and kill Higa. After I've seen him break down in tears after I take everything from him and make him regret the day he ever crossed my path." Tetsuya said as he placed his hand on her cheek and rubbed her cheeks gently with his thumb. Karasuba swallowed hard as she blushed.

"Yeah, well... I guess I overreacted, I'm sorry. Hey, good news though, the schedule says I get your bedroom the day after tomorrow... and I don't intend to let the opportunity go to waste." she added the last part in a whisper as she leaned up to be closer to his ear before finishing with a none-too-gentle nibble on his ear.

After that they headed to the elevator and back down to their floor. Tetsuya headed back to the kitchen to see Yume finishing off the last of the eggs and sausage so he grabbed a carton of milk from the fridge and poured himself a bowl of cereal and sat down next to Yume.

"So, I have to head to my mom's after I finish eating. Why don't you come with me and after we'll head on a date. Just you and me, we'll go wherever you want. The city is your oyster, so to speak." Tetsuya asked between bites.

"I... would enjoy that very much Tetsuya. Thank you. I will think about where I want to go. May I go with you to number one's Inn though?" Yume replied bashfully, apparently the Sekirei of Fate was not used to being in a relationship.

"Of course." Tetsuya replied with a smile as he polished off the last of his cereal and moved to put his bowl in the sink.

After Yume finished eating they headed back to the elevator, but instead of punching the lobby button he hit the parking garage button before the elevator doors closed and it began to descend. When the doors opened with a ding to reveal the parking garage, this threw up all sorts of red flags with Sekirei number eight.

"Tetsuya, get back. Someone has hacked the elevator." Yume said protectively as she threw herself in front of him.

"Relax Yume, we're just taking an alternate mode of transportation. You've worked hard enough today, it's time you take a back seat." Tetsuya replied as he fished his motorcycle keys from his pocket as he exited the elevator and walked over to his parking spot where his black Kawasaki Ninja ZX-6R was parked and took his helmets off the two hooks off of the nearby cement column and handed his spare one back to Yume.

"What's this for?" she asked as she examined the helmet as she took it from Tetsuya's outstretched arm.

"It's so you don't hurt your pretty little head. Now come on, get on." Tetsuya said as he put his helmet one and got on the bike and put the keys in the ignition. Yume slowly got on and grabbed onto the chassis with both of her hands, before he looked back and saw her gingerly grabbing the chassis. He sighed as he saw her awkward pose.

"Don't grab there. Grab _here._" he said as he reached back and guided her hands around his waist. Yume blushed but grabbed on with a more secure grip as she pulled herself closer to him. Tetsuya grinned as he kicked started his motorcycle and took off for his mother's house.

_One hour later..._

"Alrighty, Higa Pharmaceuticals has just recently decided to release twice as much stock become available as was on the market ten minutes ago. And they're only asking 1¥ a share. How generous of them." Matsu said as she finished putting the finishing touch of the best hack of her life.

"That's just silly of them. Some people just don't know the value of money these days. Well now Higa Pharmaceuticals controlling interest shareholder is one mister Tetsuya Asama. Thanks Matsu, you've been a huge help. I won't forget this." Tetsuya said as he finalized the trade on his phone before pocketing it.

"Hey, it's no problem. So what are your plans for the rest of the day?" Matsu asked as she turned to face her friend.

"I've got a date with Yume. Then I'll probably head back to the Tower and tomorrow I'll call a shareholders meeting of Higa Pharmaceuticals.

"Wait, you're going on a date in a suit, really?" Matsu asked with a raised eyebrow as she eyed Tetsuya's attire.

"Oh crap! I forgot I was dressed in a suit. Damn it all!" he exclaimed as he rushed down the hall to Minato's room, leaving a confused Matsu sighing after him.

"Hey Minato, you don't by any chance want 300,000¥ suit do you?" Tetsuya asked as he burst into Minato's room. Minato was bent over his desk, poring over a book.

"Um, sure I guess." Minato said as he looked up to see his fellow Ashikabi standing in his doorway.

"Good, then I need your pants. And shirt. Probably underwear too. Actually definitely underwear. Don't ask just strip." Tetsuya said curtly as he began tor strip out of his suit.

Several minutes later Tetsuya arrived downstairs dressed in a tight black tee shirt and blue jeans to see Yume dressed in a white t-shirt with a red min-skirt. Nervously standing in front of the stairs with her hands behind her back

"I- um, I thought she could use a makeover before your guy's date. I hope that's alright." Nanaha replied bashfully from the living room.

"It's fine Nanaha. Now Yume, care to accompany me to the movies?" Tetsuya said as he offered the Sekirei of Fate his arm. Yume wrapped her arms around his as they headed for his motorcycle. Tetsuya smiled, all in all, today had been quite a success...


	3. Chapter 3

Rise of the Warrior

I do not own Sekirei or any of its characters. I own only Tetsuya.

Chapter 3- The Calm Before The Storm

Yume bit back her moans as she felt Tetsuya kissing his way down her bare stomach to her nether regions, before skipping her womanhood and moving to the inside of her left thigh. Yume let a small moan of disappointment escape her lips, the Sekirei of Fate hated to be teased.

"Tetsuya...*huff*... please don't tease me like that." Yume said as she reached down and grabbed a handful of his long, purple hair.

This normally wouldn't be enough to make a disciplined woman like Yume beg for release, but their bond as Ashikabi and Sekirei intensified every sensation each of them felt. That meant every kiss, every barest touch of flesh on flesh was magnified a thousandfold. Things that normally at most would elicit a small gasp from either of them under normal circumstances now rendering them both speechless as hormones and nerve impulses shot through them, catapulting both of them to realms of pure bliss that at least Yume had never before experienced. Even Tetsuya, who was not entirely new to this act, had never spent this long experimenting with it, doing his best to bring his partner to climax as quickly and fully as possible.

It was entirely different from his times with Uzume and Akitsu. Compared to now, his experience with Akitsu had been like a college student trying to program an OS for a military super computer, fumbling around clumsily in the dark, no idea what to do, flying purely on instinct. His time with Uzume was... Who was he kidding? Uzume had known exactly what she wanted and she knew how to get it, that had been quite the learning experience...

Yume gasped as she felt Tetsuya softly lay a finger on the top of the circle that surrounded her crest and begin to go trace back and forth, extending the range his finger traveled each time. His progress was stopped however, when Yume reached down and grasped his hand tightly by the wrist.

"Wait, did you hear that?" she asked suddenly as she sat up quickly and furtively glanced around the room for the source of the supposed disturbance.

"Yume, I can't really hear anything with you trying to crush me between your thighs." Tetsuya said from underneath the covers. Yume blushed and loosened her hold on Tetsuya's head.

"Yume, were on the 79th floor. There's next to no way anyone would make all the way up here without either of us or the rest of the Squad hearing them. Relax." Tetsuya said as he threw the covers off himself, revealing his sweat-covered form. He was so covered in perspiration, whether from thoroughly attempting to rock the Sekirei of Fate's world or simply from the heat underneath the covers that he glistened under the room's fluorescent lights like an alien fresh out of an incubation pod(which wasn't too far from the truth.)

"You're right, I must've just imagined it." Yume said as she lowered her guard once more.

"That's understandable, considering neither of us have left this room in over 12 hours. You're probably dehydrated. Now that the mood is thoroughly dead, I gotta ask how'd you enjoy our date?" Tetsuya asked with a grin. After leaving his mother's house yesterday they had headed to the nearby movie theater to catch the latest romantic comedy. He couldn't recall what it was about, he had been far more interested in Yume's reaction. Despite all her talk of love, apparently the Sekirei of Fate had never watched a chick flick and had been puzzled by the character's actions throughout the entire movie. After the movie they had headed to a nearby shopping arcade, where it turned out that Yume was a natural at most of the games. Though her skills had been sorely lacking when it came to the Dance Dance Revolution game. It was a good thing that Tetsuya had spent many an hour in shopping arcades growing up and was practically a god when it came to DDR.

After the movie and the arcade, he had taken her to a small, family-owned ramen shop in the southern part of the city. It had been his favorite restaurant growing up and he felt it'd be more romantic to take her to a place that was important to him . After a lovely dinner at the ramen shop they had returned to the Tower, and you can probably guess what happened after that...

"I enjoyed it very much, Tetsuya. Thank you." she said with an innocent smile at him. He smiled back at his ninth Sekirei as he leaned forward whispered in her ear,

"How did you enjoy what came after?"

Yume could do little more than squeak as she blushed a dark red and began to stare intently at eh blanket covering her lower body..

"C'mon, let's go shower. I think it's about time we take a break anyways." Tetsuya said as he lowered his feet to the floor and pushed himself to his feet.

After a brief shower, they both left Tetsuya's bedroom and headed to the kitchen to have breakfast with the rest of his Sekireis. It was an incredible stroke of luck that last night had been Yume's night to sleep in his bedroom, otherwise he would've had to play damage control this morning. Now more than ever, he was glad his room was soundproof, as Yume had made so very interesting noises last night...

He arrived in the dining room dressed in a black suit and tie with a white shirt underneath, to see all his Sekireis sitting down to breakfast. Akitsu and Hibiki were in the kitchen, cooking breakfast as usual and it seemed that Kazehana was pitching in as well. Tsukiumi it seemed had tried her hand at cooking, though it seemed she had failed to make anything edible, judging from the burned pan in the sink and the unusually foul-tempered scowl on her face, not to mention the balled-up apron sitting at her feet.

"Hey girls, how goes everything?" he asked as he and Yume arrived in the dining room. He was answered by a chorus of "Fine, thank you"'s and "Good, you?"'s. He walked over to the head of the long, rectangular table. He did this every day, as it not only provided a routine for him to follow, which was always a good idea when one was grieving. But it also prevented fights from breaking out, as his Sekireis always battled for the seat next to him, but since he always sat at the same area, it never looked like he was playing favorites.

"So, dd you and Yume enjoy your little date last night? If the amount of time you guys spent in your room is anything to go by, I'd say it went quite well. So c'mon Yume, give us all the juicy details. How big is he? Did he spank you? *gasp* Did you spank him?" Toyotama asked excitedly from her seat next to the door. Yume blushed as she said,

"He's -... Well, that is to say-. Um... I- I don't really.." Yume stuttered nervously as she rocked back and forth.

"Sounds like Toyotama was right. I'd say things went very well. It gets me so excited it makes me wanna go on a date with Tetsuya as well." Kazehana replied as she stepped out from the kitchen dressed in an apron, and nothing else. She carried a large bowl of rice into the dining room and deposited onto the table before depositing herself onto Tetsuya's lap and lacing her fingers together behind his neck. As she sat on his lap, Tetsuya couldn't help but notice that she had a delicate, flowery scent that he hadn't noticed before then.

"So whaddya say, Tetsuya? Wanna show me a good time?" she purred seductively as she scooted from his thighs to his lap until the only thing separating the nether regions was the fabric of Tetsuya's pants and boxers.

"I'd be happy to, as long as none my other girls mind. But I've no problems with it, as long as you can all agree on an order that is . Though you'd probably have to change into a more conservative outfit." he said with a chuckle before Tsukiumi angrily cut in,

"What outfit? She's practically naked!"

"Well, that's Kazehana for you." Karasuba said with a chuckle.

"It's not my fault if I know how to dress to make my man happy." Kazehana replied innocently as she snuggled closer to Tetsuya, pressing her breasts against his torso as she did so.

"You know, not that I don't appreciate the effort. But, have you thought about how my mother would react if Tsukiumi were to get mad and say, tell her how you've been behaving around her only son." Tetsuya replied. Kazehana's face drained of color as an evil grin spread across Tsukiumi's face.

"You know what? I think I'll just go get changed." Kazehana replied fearfully as she dashed off towards her room. Tetsuya chuckled as he watched Kazehana run off as Tsukiumi took the seat to his left. Benitsubasa had already seated herself to his right when he'd sat down.

"So, what is thy agenda for the day?"

"Well, I have some business with the Board of Directors today, but other than that, I just have to stop by Maison Izumo and deliver some news to Minato, then I'm free the rest of the day." Tetsuya said with a shrug as he flipped open his phone to read an email.

"Well, after you're done, maybe **we **could go on a date together."Benitsubasa chimed in from her seat. Tetsuya had no time to reply before the rest of his Sekireis began to vociferously protest. This prompted a veritable shouting match between the rest of his Sekireis. Except for Karasuba, who stood in the corner watching the rest of the little birds fight amongst themselves with an amused smile on her face.

"Hey Karasuba, when they stop fighting, tell them that I headed out on my own. By the way, if by any chance you also wanna go out some time, I was serious about the whole deal. Each of you will need to be okay with the ordering, or it's a no go." Tetsuya said as he went to leave.

"Geez, can't you grow a spine? Why do you always have to make everyone happy? It wouldn't kill you to just make a decision sometime and say damn the consequences." Karasuba said with an exasperated sigh.

"You're right, it wouldn't kill me. But, I'm not trying to make everyone happy, just the 11 of you. If I can't make you all happy, then I don't deserve to be your Ashikabi. Now, I'll see you later." He said with a grin as he headed to the elevator...

_An hour later in the eastern part of the city..._

"So, it looks like the motion passes by a super majority." Tetsuya said from his place at the head of a table.

"Not like we had much choice, you own two-thirds of the company to begin with." an elderly gentleman in a leisure suit at the opposite end of the table growled at him.

"Hey, no one forced you to take the money. Now, kindly get out." Tetsuya said with a wave of his hand. The other six men around the table grumbled to themselves as they stood up and headed for the door. They only made it halfway to the door when it burst open to reveal a seething Izumi Higa.

"How dare you call a shareholder's meeting without me? What is the meaning of this, explain yourselves!" he roared at the six men making their way to the door.

"I'm afraid I must take responsibility. You see, I failed to inform you of the meeting as I believed you may have been biased on the issue that was the focus. The issue being: the removal of one mister Izumi Higa from the Board of Directors."

"What are you talking about Asama? How did you get in my board room?" Higa growled as he angrily pounded a fist on the cherry wood table.

"Oh, that's easy. I bought up all the stock Higa Pharmaceuticals released yesterday. That was nice, as it all ended up adding up to two-thirds ownership of the company. Unfortunately, you have arrived at the end of the meeting the vote passed. You are no longer a member of this board. And seeing how as I bought out all the other members, making me CEO and basically everything else of importance. Now that I own eighty-three percent of the company, I believe I'll sell it all to MBI." Tetsuya said as he steeped his fingers together so they resembled a pyramid and leaned back in the chair as he turned it to face the window so he could look over the Shinto Teitou skyline.

"You can't do this! My company didn't release any stock last week, I'll see you incarcerated for this!" Izumi exclaimed as he punctuated each exclamation with a blow on the table. By now the 6 other board members had cut their losses and vacated the conference room.

"By who? MBI runs the city now, and they will certainly never incarcerate me. So Mr. Higa, tell me, how's it feel to have everything you've worked so hard to inherit taken from you." Tetsuya asked as he looked out the window at the people on the street below.

"You'll pay for this! I spent my entire life building this company up and you will not take it from me! Izumi said as he advanced on Tetsuya before spinning his chair around to face him.

"That's where you're wrong. It was your father who did the most for this company. They say your father was a great man, you're just what's left. And as for whether or not I will take it from you. I will most certainly take it from you." Tetsuya said as he stood up. As he rose to his full height, Higa took a step back. Tetsuya knew, that for a person of Japanese descent, he was quite tall. He towered head and shoulders above Izumi as he continued.

"I will take your company from you. Then, I will take your money from you. Then, I will take your Sekireis from you. Nothing in the world can save you from my vengeance, not even Death will forestall my vengeance. Then, when all you have ever had or worked for in this world lies in ashes around you, then you have my permission to die. Good day, mister Higa." Tetsuya said as he made for the elevator, he had done exactly what he had come here to do. Izumi stood as if rooted to the spot as he watched Tetsuya board the elevator.

"You- you're a monster." he choked out, unable to say anything more as his appointed executioner entered the lift.

"I am only the monster you made me, Higa." Tetsuya said as he hit the ground floor button and watched the doors slide closed on his victim...

Tetsuya headed back to the Tower after that, by the time the elevator arrived back at his floor it appeared the commotion from earlier had quieted down and everyone was back to their normal selves. Uzume was napping in front of the TV. Toyotama, Haihane, Hikari, and Hibiki were watching a soap opera on the television. He had no idea where everybody else was, and that bugged him. It was the beginning of the Third Stage, things were about to get very hairy very quickly and he had no idea how everyone was going to fair in a battle with the enemy. Taking it easy was one thing, but this bordered on sheer stupidity. They would all have to fight one day, and if they weren't ready they would lose, ad he would not let that happen.

"Alrighty everybody, up and at 'em. I want you all in battle dress and in front of the elevator in ten minutes, regardless of your participation in the Squad. No exceptions!" Tetsuya exclaimed loudly as he stepped off the elevator.

"Huh? Tetsuya, is everything alright? Are we in trouble or something?" Uzume asked groggily as she awoke from her nap.

"I'll explain later, jut get your battle outfit on and meet me in front of the elevator. Haihane, you're in charge of tracking down the rest and telling them to get ready." Tetsuya said curtly as he entered the living room. Haihane nodded wordlessly and left to track down the rest of the Squad.

Tetsuya wasted no time in heading to his room and donning his armor and clipping his sword to the back. After he finished getting ready, he left to go instruct his Sekireis on the point of there little assembly...

_Several minutes later, in the Northern sector of the city... _

"So Minato, you got all your Sekireis outside right now?"

"Yeah Tetsuya, they're all out here. Are you sure this is a good idea though?"

"Look, you said you wanted to make sure your Sekireis were ready for the Third Stage, and this is the best way to ensure that. Relax, no one will terminate anyone, I promise." Tetsuya said as he flipped the phone closed.

"Alright girls, let's do this." Tetsuya said with a grin as he leaped from the top of the office building he and his Sekireis stood atop.

Tetsuya had called Minato to organize a small exercise so that both Ashikabis could be sure that their Sekireis were prepared for the upcoming battles. They had set a park near Maison Izumo as the setting for their mock battle. Minato and his Sekireis had gathered in the park while Tetsuya's had set up atop a nearby office building.

His powerful leap carried him clear into the center of the park where Minato's Sekirei had gathered. Minato's Sekireis were unaware of the impending battle to help them learn what a surprise attack would likely go. Tetsuya hit the soft ground with a _thump! _and tucked into a somersault before whipping out his sword in a flash at the end of the roll and rushing toward the nearest Sekirei of Minato's, which just happened to be Musubi. Musubi took a fighting stance as she ducked underneath Tetsuya's first swing.

"Wow, you sure are strong, whoever you are." Musubi said enthusiastically. Tetsuya had decide to help maintain the element of surprise for a little while by donning the full helmet and face mask provided with the armor. The helmet was matte black and covered his entire face, so the only clue to his identity was the long, purple hair streaming out behind him from the bottom of the helmet. Tetsuya ducked under the kick Musubi launched at his head, which was powerful enough to set his hair fluttering in the breeze generated by the kick.

It was then at this point that the rest of his Sekireis joined the fray. With Toyotama, Haihane, Yume, Benitsubasa, and Karasuba landing just a few steps away from Minato's Sekireis. Toyotama wasted no time in launching herself at Yashima and engaging the Hammer Sekirei. While Haihane lunged at Namiji who just barely managed to get her halberd up in time to block the Indigo Sekirei's fearsome claws. Benitsubasa launched a kick at Nanaha, but was intercepted by a long plant root sprouting form the ground and seizing her by the ankle. Kaho and Nanaha wasted no time in launching a twin attack at Karasuba. Though thankfully, Yume arrived in seconds to back her up as she wasted no time in delivering a powerful kick to Nanaha's midsection, sending her flying across the park as Kaho's naginata clashed against Karasuba's blade,spraying sparks everywhere. Ikki apparently had decided to assist Musubi in her fight as she lunged at Tetsuya, swinging one of her dual kodachi at his left side.

"Get thyself away from my future husband, wench! Water Sword!" Tsukiumi's voice rang out as she parried Ikki's blow with a blade of water.

"Wait, aren't you one of the Guardian's Sekireis?" Ikki asked as she leaped back to put some distance between her and her opponent.

"The Guardian exists no more, now he is, The Warrior!" Tetsuya exclaimed as he delivered a powerful swing at Musubi's stomach. Musubi managed to dodge the blow in time, but not before the shock wave destroyed most of her white gi. Thankfully, her modesty was just barely protected by the tattered remains of her gi.

"Wait! Tetsuya stop! I know I said I was okay with this but, this is too much!" Minato exclaimed from a nearby fountain.

"Alright, pull back everybody. Well, at the very least, I can tell your Sekireis are on their toes. Sorry for terrorizing you like that. You should be alright when you fight in the first match of the Third Stage tomorrow." Tetsuya said as he stowed his sword and removed his helmet.

"Oh, thank God. Now we can go home." Haihane chimed in as she broke off her battle with Namiji.

"Wait, did you say the Third Stage? So the first match is tomorrow?" Matsu spoke up from beside Minato.

"Yeah, that's what I was originally planning to tell him anyways. It's why I asked him here" Tetsuya said with a shrug.

"Would you mind telling me a little more about it? I really appreciate the heads up, but could you gimme a little more info on the match?" Minato asked as he approached the Disciplinary Squad's Ashikabi.

"Well, I could. But we gotta get home for dinner and I don't wanna impose on my mom."

"C'mon Tetsuya, you know your mother loves company. I'm sure she'd love to see see you anyways." Matsu replied eagerly.

"Well..." Tetsuya said thoughtfully as he looked up, apparently lost in thought.

_Later that night..._

"Okay Matsu, that's all I can really tell you. I shouldn't even have told you that much, but you helped me out with Higa, so I owed you one. With this info, and my ignoring the Jinki up in your ceiling, I think we're pretty even." Tetsuya said as he sat leaned against the wall in Matsu's bedroom, the only light in the room coming from her multitude of monitors, casting a pale blue light on both the Sekirei of Wisdom and the Warrior Ashikabi.

"Well at this point, every little bit helps. About Higa, I just did what I'd do for any friend. So how long have you known about the Jinki?" Matsu asked curiously as she turned to gaze at Tetsuya.

"I didn't I was just guessing." he said with a grin. Matsu giggled in response before lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Hey Matsu, is everything alright?" Tetsuya asked, with concern heavy as his voice. He couldn't be sure but it seemed to him that something was bothering his favorite Brain-type.

"Yeah, I was just thinking. It must be hard for you not having a Brain-type like me, If it wasn't for your job, you wouldn't know anything about the Sekirei plan." she said quietly.

"Well, even with my job I still know next to nothing about it. So yeah, I guess it is pretty hard without a Brain-type, but even if I wasn't part of the Squad, you'd have my back right?" he asked with a grin.

"Yeah, I would. I've always got your back, Tetsuya. You can rely on me for anything you need. Hey, just for fun, do you think if Minato hadn't winged me. Do you think... Do you think you'd ever want me as your Sekirei?" Matsu asked softly as she turned to face her old friend.

"Oh Buddha, yes! You're not only a tactical goldmine, but you're kinky, smoking-hot, and nerdy! You're any guy's dream girl! Heck, if you're Ashikabi was anyone other than Minato, I'd have stolen you long ago." Tetsuya exclaimed brightly in response.

"Uh-oh, better keep away from you. Who knows if you'll try something when we're alone? How would your mother react if you stole me away from Minato and spirited me off to the tower?" Matsu replied (half)jokingly.

"How's this? I promise to steal you away only if you ask me too." he shot back with a grin. Matsu blushed as she replied,

"Well... in that case..." she replied when Tetsuya's phone began to ring,

"One sec." Tetsuya replied as he opened his phone and hit the answer key.

"This is he." he replied to a voice on the other end

"I said no such thing!"

"Dammit all to hell! Sorry Matsu, I gotta go! Higa's trying to leave the city! That rat bastard!" Tetsuya said as he stood up and bolted out the door.

"Girls c'mon! We gotta go!" Tetsuya said as he bolted down the stairs like a scalded ape.

"*sigh*...Take me with you." Matsu sighed after him. Though Tetsuya was long gone by then.

Author's Note:Umm... not really anything to say... I guess, as always, I'd really appreciate you guys taking the time to review... I think that's it. Peace out! This is The 19th Angel, signing off...


End file.
